It's Not That Complicated
by KatieIsAGoddess
Summary: When Kara gets the opportunity to spread her reporter wings, things just suddenly go wrong... and then right again. She goes from Girl of Steel to bumbling puppy dog in the presence of a pretty woman... but, It's Lena Luthor... So, who wouldn't?


_Based off a Hot in Cleveland episode (1.05)_

_I'm way too tired to go through this fic AGAIN to find more stuff that I missed... Sorry._  
_Thanks to my wife for helping me with this and continuing to support me with all my crazy ideas. _

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, looking down at the invitation in her hand.

"Kiera, I'm more sure about this than anything else. More sure than that time-"

Kara nodded, clearing her throat, tuning out Cat's umpteenth namedrop for the day.

"I won't let you down, Miss Grant."

"You haven't yet. This will give you a chance to stretch those reporter wings you've got growing. I want a full report on my desk on Monday morning, got it?"

Nodding again, Kara smiled at her boss. "Thank you for this opportunity Miss Grant."

"Now, get out of my office and go get ready to go to the L-Corp launch party."

Turning on her heel, Kara walked as quickly as humanly possible out of the glass walled office, collected her bag off her desk, shut her computer down and made her way to the stairs.

She sped down the stairs as quickly as her super speed would allow and was out on the street, hailing a cab. She needed the time to calm her nerves.

She'd only met Lena Luthor twice, and each time, she felt something indescribable about the woman.

Kara even let a thought enter her mind about if the other woman were an alien, since she was capable of causing a Kryptonian's heart to skip and stutter, her words to fail her, and her mouth to dry.

Clark said he didn't get that vibe off of the other woman when Kara brought it up later that night before he left for Metropolis, so Kara just shrugged it off.

Sitting in the back of a cab, Kara dialed her sister's number, listening to the dial tone once, twice, thrice before Alex finally picked up.

"Kara, what's up?"

"Be my date tonight? Cat's sending me to the L-Corp launch party to signal the name change from Luthor corp. And... I might need a calming presence."

"So, you called your favourite sister? I'm touched."

"Shut up. There's an open bar. Are you in?"

"I'm in."

"Good. Meet me at my apartment in an hour to help me pick something to wear?"

"Can we make it two? I've got a stack of paperwork here that needs to be done."

"Bring it. I'll write it for you while you pick something for me to wear."

"Wha-Yeah, okay. I'll be there in half an hour then. Pre drinks?"

"I've got that scotch from last night still untouched."

"Has anyone ever told you that you know just what to say?"

Kara chuckled and shook her head, a smile so big her cheeks actually ached.

"See you soon, Alex."

* * *

Kara put the last of all the paperwork back into it's folder and smiled triumphantly as she turned to face Alex, who was on her second glass of scotch.

"Done?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, it's on your bed. Go shower."

Kara went over to Alex as her sister got comfortable on the couch and snatched the glass from Alex's hand, taking a sip of the liquor before handing it back quicker than Alex could protest.

Kara's shower was quick, but she was clean. Thanks to super speed, she was back in the bedroom in less than a minute and changing into the dress Alex had laid out on the bed for her, smiling as she adjusted it slightly while looking in the mirror. She hadn't worn this dress since she was on the Red Kryptonite in a club with James and Winn.

Something in her gut made her fix her breasts within the dress. They popped more than she'd ever allowed them to.

Stepping into the heels, Kara half bent down, one hand steadying herself on the wall while she lifted her foot the rest of the way up behind her, fixing the strap across her ankle.

"Ready?" Alex asked, coming into the room with a glass of scotch for the both of them.

Kara nodded, downing the glass Alex just handed her in a single mouthful while Alex knocked hers back and looked in the mirror, making sure her hair and dress were fine.

"Ready," Kara said, smiling as she grabbed her clutch and put her glasses on.

* * *

Alex stood at the bar, surveilling the room as she waited for Kara to come back from the bathrooms. They'd been here for almost an hour now, and Alex was still waiting to meet Lena Luthor, the new owner of L-Corp. The whole reason for this event and the building's name change.

Alex looked up as she heard her sister rushing over, narrowly avoiding people muttering curses under her breath that Alex recognised as Kryptonian when Kara had gotten closer.

"Woah, Kar, what's the problem?" Alex asked, setting her drink down before taking ahold of Kara's shoulders to try and calm the frantic blonde.

"I-" Kara took a nervous breath. "And then…"

"Kara…. Slow down. I can't understand when you're literally only giving me half a sentence."

Kara swallowed nervously and nodded, reaching for Alex's drink, downing it in a mouthful before looking at her sister. "I was coming out of the bathroom, and I ran into her… and I kind of stumbled into her trying to avoid someone else rushing to the bathroom and my earring got caught on her shirt…. I practically motorboated her."

Alex watched as Kara's face slowly turned pink with how embarrassed her sister was, but she couldn't control the bubble of laughter that rose up her throat and past her lips before she could swallow it down.

"Who?" Alex laughed, hugging Kara tight to try to not let Kara see her laughing. Not that it would matter with how hard her shoulders were shaking.

"Lena Luthor," Kara whispered into Alex's ear when she saw someone giving them a look, clearly also interested in their conversation.

"Oh. My. God." Alex pulled back, laughing louder, drawing more attention to them.

Kara's face heated up more, making her pull her hands up to adjust her glasses and try to cover her face.

"I-I can't stay here, I need to apologise also… but god, I can't stay and interview her for Cat after that. I can't even look at her now."

"Relax, let's grab a drink and go get a breath of air while the last rays of sun are out. Calm down a little, okay?"

Kara nodded, running a hand over her face before following Alex the few steps to the bar.

They waited to be served while Alex calmed down from her laughter, and once they'd grabbed their drinks, Kara walked backwards a little to get out of someone's way, and when she turned, she stumbled, her drink spilling out onto the person right in front of her… Who just so happened to be wearing a _very_ white dress. Wait. Kara had seen that white dress before. And now, it was staining red quickly due to Kara's red wine.

"Oh, f-fudge. I-I'm so sorry. Oh god. L-Lena… Miss Luthor… I'm so sorry, oh gods.. oh Rao." Kara grabbed a stack of napkins from a nearby table, starting to dab at the growing red stain on the Luthor's dress.

"K-Kara… You're.." Alex pulled the blonde away from the beauty before them, gesturing to just where Kara had been dabbing at the wine. Lena's chest.

"Shoot."

Lena still hadn't said anything, too stunned to be touched by a beautiful woman for their second time within an hour. And both times it was on her chest.

"Cover the stain in white vinegar, which neutralizes purple and red pigments. Immediately after applying the vinegar, rub in liquid detergent, then launder in hot water. The stain should lift." Alex led Kara away, leaving Lena with that information.

* * *

Kara stared at the wall of L-Corp from the side of the building, taking slow deep breaths, trying hard to not freak out.

"How am I supposed to write the article now, Alex?"

"Relax, okay? I'll handle it."

Kara swallowed, turning to look at her sister, leaning against the wall. "What do you mean?"

Alex raised a hand, silencing the blonde as she pulled her phone out and swiped through the device.

"What are you-"

Alex clapped her hand over Kara's mouth, silencing the blonde.

"Hey, Winn. I need your help."

* * *

"This article is amazing, Kara. I knew you could do it."

"I… Uh.. Well, Miss Grant..."

"Don't bother. It's all over the front page of twitter. 'Perhaps an Ex Lover? Someone finally getting revenge for her brother's? This blonde did something others have dreamed of.' Along with a picture of your drink splashing all over Luthor's very white dress."

Kara's face turned pink yet again for the umpteenth time since Friday night. She had seen almost all the articles. She definitely hadn't seen the one Cat had just spoken about. "Miss Grant, I swear. It was an accident. I even sent a very apologetic letter to her office. And some coffee. And some Irish candy."

Cat's eyebrow rose at that. "Irish Candy?"

"She's originally from Ireland. She was adopted by the Luthors when she was a child."

Cat nodded, taking her glasses off slowly, setting them on her desk as she looked at Kara. "Well, I hope that everything goes well with your apology."

"I hope so too. I even offered to pay the dry cleaning bill."

Cat rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well, let's hope she doesn't take offence to that somehow."

"Oh, Rao." Kara rushed out of Cat's office and to her own desk, gathering her things. "Miss Grant, I'm just going to go get your coffee," Kara said, making her way as fast as humanly possible to get to the stairs. She'd get to the ground much faster with the stairs than she would taking the elevator.

As soon as she was outside, she ran around to the back alley and took off into the air after a quick change into her super suit.

She landed behind L-Corp a few minutes later, stopping briefly to grab some coffee for herself and one for Lena, who'd hopefully accept it.

A quick change and she was stepping into the building.

"K-Kara Danvers here to see Lena Luthor."

The receptionist gave her a look, but waved her towards the elevator to Lena's office.

Letting out a thankful breath, Kara thanks Rao that Lena hadn't revoked her all access pass to her office.

She stared at the reflection in the elevator doors as they opened and stepped inside, pressing the button for Lena's for. As soon as the doors were shut again, she used her heat vision to heat Lena's coffee that had cooled down on the flight, gave hers a small amount of heat as it had less in it and waited, adjusting her glasses with a single finger.

The ride up felt longer than every other. She debated just flying up the stairs, but she needed this little amount of time to gather her thoughts… If only they'd stop racing so she could gather them.

The doors opened as the elevator dinged signalling the arrival at the floor and Kara steadied herself before stepping out and making her was to the door to Lena's office.

"Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor is on a phone call right now. Would you mind waiting a moment?" Jess, Lena's assistant offered, gesturing to the chairs along the wall across from her own desk.

Nodding, Kara moved to take a seat, sipping on her coffee as she briefly listened out to make sure Jess wasn't lying as she watched the woman take a seat at her desk once more and begin typing on the computer.

Kara listened out, knowing she couldn't really make a look through the doors subtle with the way Jess kept glancing over at her.

"Alright, send me the papers, gentlemen. I have to go. My next appointment is here."

It seemed like Lena didn't give them a chance to reply before Kara heard the click of the phone being set down.

She shifted in her seat and straightened her back, finishing off her coffee as she looked over at Jess who nodded towards Lena's office.

Kara stood and nervously chewed on her lip, dropping her empty coffee cup in the waste paper bucket beside Jess' desk that was already filled with multiple to-go cups.

She pushed her door open seeing as it was already cracked slightly and nervously smiled over at the Irish beauty as the woman sat straighter behind her desk.

"Kara," Lena said, eyeing the cup in Kara's hand.

"Don't worry, this isn't going on your clothes… I hope," Kara said, setting it on the middle of Lena's desk as she nervously took a seat on the other side.

Lena reached out and took the cup, taking a small smell of its contents. "French Vanilla," the CEO said with a smile.

"From outside CatCo. So you know it's good. Cause I'm sure Cat would somehow fire them for making a bad cup."

Lena smirked and nodded, leaning back in her seat. "I got your note, and the candy."

"I just… I wanted to apologise in person, L-Lena," Kara said, swallowing the ball of nerves that bubbled up her throat.

"Kara, you've apologised enough. Really. Your note expressed enough apologies."

"What? Why?"

"I had no idea you felt that way. I had no idea that it would be so hard for you to come out. You're very brave, and I'm so proud of you."

Kara's forehead crinkled in confusion as she tilted her head.

Lena stood, setting the coffee down after taking a sip and rounded the desk, taking a seat in the chair closer to Kara. She pulled her chair slightly so she was facing the blonde more instead of her desk and rested a careful hand on Kara's knee.

"What?" Kara squeaked.

"For you to say you had trouble accepting who you were, and how you felt… and that I… Me, a Luthor, helped you gain the confidence to become who you felt comfortable with. To come out to me like that. It's so sweet."

Kara thought back to what she'd written. She remembered what she was thinking. About how Lena had helped her gain the confidence to come out to Cat about wanting to be a reporter.

"It's… It's not hard to talk to you, Lena," Kara said with a soft smile, her face relaxing as she rested her hand on Lena's that was still on the blondes knee.

"I'm touched that you wrote all that, coming out, finally being able to be who you truly are," Lena said, her eyes searching Kara's face. She studied the blondes calming eyes, the way her lip quirked up slightly at the corner when she was nervous. The small scar on her forehead.

Lena leaned in, her other hand coming up to rest on Kara's shoulder.

"You're so brave, and smart, and strong. I'm so happy to call you my friend, Kara Danvers."

Kara's cheeks tinted slightly and she smiled, a beaming smile that Lena could have sworn caused the blondes teeth to twinkle like a Disney princes.

Lena leaned in more, and finding no resistance from Kara -due the the fact Kara leaned in thinking she was going to get a hug- Lena kissed her.

Kara's eyes widened comically as she froze in place, the feeling of Lena's lips pressed against her own caused her heart rate to zoom faster than she'd ever had it go before. She was sure it didn't even go this fast when she was running, or flying, or fighting aliens.

When Lena pulled back, finding that Kara wasn't reacting, the woman's face froze. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Lena asked softly.

"I … no? No… I just… wasn't expecting it," Kara said, licking her lips nervously. She dropped her gaze to Lena's lips and back up to the beautiful green eyes that were already searching the blonde's face.

Kara cleared her throat and looked around briefly before she looked back at Lena. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Lena asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

"I just… I mean, yeah. I've kinda wanted to do that since I met you."

"You weren't coming out to me via your letter?"

"I… what?"

"I gave you strength… for you to spread your wings and come out?"

Kara's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh! To become a reporter."

Lenas face flushed brightly and she pulled her hand off Kara's knee, but the blonde was quick to take ahold of the slender fingers and pull her back closer.

"But… I don't regret the kiss."

"Y-You dont?" Lena asked softly, looking almost small in front of Kara.

"What? No. I could never regret kissing you, Lena. You're…. amazing, and wonderful. You're so smart and kind hearted. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. You're different, in the best way."

Lena's face softened and a smile crawled across her lips.

Kara briefly looked panicked, swallowing.

"Wait, before we kiss again…. if you want to I mean."

"I want to."

"I need to tell you something…. that can't leave this room… and I pray to Rao that you don't hate me or that it doesn't scare you."

Lena frowned.

"We've known each other for a month, Kara. I already know about your appetite. I doubt anything you tell me could scare me off now… Wait… Rao?"

Lena tilted her head.

Kara stood, taking a deep breath before nodding to herself, zooming out the window, around the building and back in, landing in front of Lena in her Supergirl suit.

"K-Kara?" Lena whispered hesitantly, her face lighting up with a beaming smile. "You're … You're her."

Kara smiled back and nodded. "I am."

"This… Wow."

Lena launched forward and pressed her lips to Kara's as she hugged the blonde as tight as she could, no longer worried she'd hurt her if she held too tightly.

* * *

_**This is a oneshot and will NOT be continued. Sorry.**_

For those who didn't get it (And the fact i'm too exhausted to go back and add it) Winn hacked the security feed and got all the footage of the speech Lena gave so Kara could write her article.

Please review and let me know how you liked it? It would make my week.


End file.
